


catch fire and burn bright

by silpium



Series: inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: So when Hinata stares up at him with a challenge in his eyes, expectant, Kageyama accepts it. He’ll lean down slowly but surely, agonizingly slow in the way he knows Hinata hates, before kissing Hinata chastely, only the ghost of his fingers around Hinata’s wrist. When he pulls away, Hinata’s cheeks are always dusted pink, because for as much as Hinata can dish out, he can’t take anything in return.Or: some things never change.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: inktober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507019
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	catch fire and burn bright

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #12, "dragon."

Without fail, Hinata will look at Kageyama with fire in his eyes, embers sparkling and gleaming within them, as he pulls Kageyama down to his level to kiss him. As with everything else, Hinata kisses with passion—hand fisting in the back of Kageyama’s shirt, breaths ghosting out against Kageyama’s cheeks, smiling unbearably against Kageyama’s lips. When they part, Hinata always blinks once, twice, touching his fingers to his lips ever-so-gently.

Kageyama loves it.

It’s not that Kageyama couldn’t have guessed that Hinata would be like this. He should’ve guessed, honestly, with the way Hinata throws his whole being into everything he does—into volleyball, into schoolwork (no matter how much he claims to hate it), into his friendships. Of course romantic relationships wouldn’t be the exception.

Even when they weren’t together, Hinata stuck to his side persistently, never deterred by Kageyama’s thorny exterior—maybe even encouraged by it, considering how constantly Hinata instigated him. Now that they _are_ together, things haven’t changed much, although Hinata is definitely emboldened by the bite in Kageyama’s tone and all the insults. He always gets this cheeky little grin on his face whenever Kageyama takes the bait, not even bothering to hide it, and takes it as a signal to push Kageyama’s buttons even more. It works, whether it’s just Hinata trying to start a fight or trying to get more tosses.

Never flickering for even a moment, Hinata does not yield and does not let Kageyama yield, either. So Kageyama is entranced by the fire that is Hinata, the way he flares: the light he gives off, the way he draws others in with his warmth, the endless energy. It kindles a fire in Kageyama’s chest, too, one that smolders like a hearth—familiar and sweet, like a home he’s returned to after decades and decades away.

So when Hinata stares up at him with a challenge in his eyes, expectant, Kageyama accepts it. He’ll lean down slowly but surely, agonizingly slow in the way he knows Hinata hates, before kissing Hinata chastely, only the ghost of his fingers around Hinata’s wrist. When he pulls away, Hinata’s cheeks are always dusted pink, because for as much as Hinata can dish out, he can’t take anything in return.

“I hate you,” Hinata tells him as he rolls away from Kageyama on the bed. He’s covering his face with his hands, and Kageyama only smiles wider.

“It’s payback.”

“It’s so not! How is that fair? You kissing me all—sweet and nice and… How is anyone supposed to deal with that?”

Even though Hinata can’t see him do it, Kageyama shrugs. “How is anyone supposed to deal with the shit you pull?”

“That’s different! It’s not all tender and out of character!”

“You’re such a baby.”

“And you’re a stupid jerk!” Hinata sits up, removing his hands from his face just to glare at Kageyama.

“You’re the one who likes me, so who’s the stupid one here?”

Hinata lets out a groan and falls back down onto the pillow. Kageyama can’t help but bark out a laugh. “C’mon, stupid. We need to go make dinner before it’s too late.”

Hinata is pouting, the side of his face pressed into his pillow. Kageyama takes his hand and tugs at it until Hinata whines, “Fine, but only ‘cause I’m a great boyfriend and you asked nicely.”

Kageyama’s lips quirk into a smile. Hinata is smiling, too, despite himself; the sight makes the embers in Kageyama’s heart crackle, smolder, and settle just right.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments, kudos, and concrit are all super appreciated! feel free to hmu on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu)! i would love to chat with you ;v; have a great day and thanks again for reading!!


End file.
